Videos in production today typically progresses in a linear fashion from beginning to end without receiving user input that affects the progression of the video. In contrast, interactive videos present users with selectable options at certain branching points in the video. Based on selections made by the user, the interactive active video may progress through various video segment branches. The various possible paths that may be taken through the various possible video segment branches make up a non-linear video structure that may be navigated by user selections. In one respect, interactive videos may be used as a teaching tool that instructs or educates the viewer regarding the results or consequences of certain choices. In this and other contexts, the effectiveness of the interactive video may depend on the manner in which certain features of the interactive video are presented to the viewer. Thus, it may be desirable to present certain interactive video features, such as the selectable options and/or the transitions between video segments, in a manner that contributes to the effectiveness of the interactive video.